Vampires will never hurt you just bite me
by Helena ex sanguinis
Summary: ¿Que dirias si tu vecino nuevo es gerard way? ¿y si ademas es un vampiro que se muere por tu sangre?


Leanlo xD, pienso hacerlo tambien del punto de vista de gee xD

* * *

VAMPIRES WILL NEVER HURT YOU

Capítulo 1

Estaba mirando por mi ventana como caían lentamente las gotas de esa gloriosa lluvia, la que había anhelado con fervor desde hace tiempo.

Llovía copiosamente, y las gotas retumbaban y hacían vibrar el techo de la casa. Seguía recordando ese rostro perfecto, esa sonrisa irresistible, y esos ojos verdes… profundos como un laberinto eterno…me perdía en ellos, pero no deseba encontrar la salida…Me topé con el en un supermercado, hace como dos días, estaba comprando cigarrillos "Malboro blancos", y yo también. No eran para mí, eran para mi mamá, pues yo detesto los cigarros. El me miraba de reojo, y yo también…

De repente, el sonido del motor de un auto me sacó de mis cavilaciones. Un Corvette rojo que me parecía ver visto antes, por esa patente muy peculiar que decía "KW1N1V3S".

De ese lindo auto se bajaron cinco jóvenes, de aproximadamente 22 años. Aparentemente se iban a quedar en la casa de al lado, por las maletas y mochilas que llevaban. Estaba concentrada intentando ver bien las caras de mis "supuestamente" nuevos vecinos… hasta que tropecé con esos hermosos ojos verdes. Creo que casi me dio un infarto cuando me di cuenta que lo iba tener en la casa del lado. Por momento, hubiera jurado que el también me estaba mirando, pero tal vez era sólo mi imaginación (y las incontenibles ganas de que así fuera) que me estaba jugando un broma que no parecía de mal gusto…

Estaba tan emocionada, que casi no dormí esa noche, pensando en lo cerca que estaría el apuesto desconocido de ojos verdes.

A la mañana siguiente, estaba a medio vestir, cuando me sentí un tanto observada, miro hacía mi ventana (que quedaba al frente de la de mis vecinos), pero no había nadie mirándome. Terminé de vestirme, ya estaba casi lista pera salir, cuando lo veo al frente…cambiándose una polera azul para ponerse una negra de "Los Misfist". Su cuerpo era casi tan perfecto como su rostro, no había notado cuan blanco era. Tenía el cabello negro, mojado, que le llegaba un poco más arriba de los hombros, le habría sacado una foto, si no me estuviera retrasando y… si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que lo estaba mirando. Antes de que pasara siquiera la mitad de un segundo, intente hacerme la loca, haciendo como que "buscaba algo dentro de mi mochila" para poder pasar desapercibida…Idiota.

-¿Se te ha perdido algo?- de llamó él, asomándose por su ventana.

-Ehh…si, mi celu…casi siempre lo pierdo. Es que soy un poco despistada- respondí sonrojada. No mentía, de verdad no lo hallaba.

-Me llamo Gerard Way, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó con sonrisa que contemplé como boba.

-Faith ex Sanguis- lo dije con un poco de pudor, porque "fe" me quedaba muy poca xD.

-Me gusta tu nombre- dijo Gerard, - _y_ _a mi me gustas tu-_ pensé.

-Gracias- se me escapó una sonrisa que pareció agradarle porque me la devolvió.

-¿Usas la alarma del celu como despertador?- espetó

- Si-

-Entonces revisa debajo de la almohada o debajo de tu cama, a mi me pasa a veces cuando lo uso como despertador- dijo gentilmente con esa sonrisa de niño pequeño pillado in fraganti en medio de una travesura.

Revisé y efectivamente estaba debajo de mi cama, al fondo.

-Lo encontré, gracias-

-Por nada. Así que…seremos vecinos, ¿no?-dijo con esa sonrisa de niño

-Así parece. Oye, disculpa que te pregunte, pero ¿Quiénes son los chicos con los que venías?-

-Son mis amigos; Frank, Ray, Bob y mi hermano Mikey-

-¿Serán mis vecinos también?- estaba curiosa por todo lo que tenía que ver con él

-Mmm…depende, si sus novias no se los raptan- reímos al unísono, su risa era linda pero a veces le salía parecida a la de Bob Esponja xD

Miré mi reloj, y ya me estaba retrasando para la secundaría, faltaban 10 minutos para las ocho.

-¡Mierda, es muy tarde!, no llegaré a tiempo, y si llegó otra ves retrasada me van a suspender- que conste, que eso lo dije sin segundas intenciones- Chao, que estés bien- dije tomando mi mochila rápidamente, pero…

-¡Hey espera!, yo te llevo en mi auto- me detuvo.

-¿En serio?- dije sorprendida y feliz por las dos razones obvias.

-Si, por supuesto. Cuando estaba en secundaria llegar tarde era un asco- y otra ves su sonrisa me paralizó, y me dejó babeando –Baja, te echo una carrera, a que llego antes que tu al auto- dijo juguetón

- Eso está por verse- respondí alegre, nadie era mas rápida que yo bajando las escaleras. Porque ni siquiera las bajaba, literalmente la saltaba, y jamás me he roto nada por hacer eso (lo que hace el ocio xD).

Salté mi escalera como siempre apresurándome para ganarle, pero abrí la puerta y en el patio delantero se encontraba él absolutamente relajado, apoyado en una de las puertas de su auto, que a pesar de la lluvia, seguía viéndose espectacular. Se había puesto unos lentes oscuros, le quedaban perfectos, pero prefería contemplar sus ojos. El estaba perfecto. Como esas portadas con modelos estupendos, que hacían suspirar. Así se veía, pero cien veces mejor, tuve que esforzarme para dejar de mirarlo.

-Te lo dije- expresó con esa sonrisa traviesa.

-Okay, lo acepto eres el vencedor. Pero ¿no crees que ya estás bastante crecidito para retar a alguien a una carrera?- consideraba que era muy inmaduro que un chico de unos 22 años me echara una carrera.

-¿Y no crees que también lo estás para aceptar una?- dijo enarcando una ceja.

-_Toucheè- _el tenía razón, así que era mejor quedarse calladita xD

Me abrió la puerta del copiloto, y subí. Tal vez antes jamás hubiera aceptado que un desconocido me llevara en su auto, pero para mi ya no era un desconocido. Además ¿Cómo un ángel podría hacerme daño? Ya en el auto, partimos hacia mi escuela.

-¿Fumas?- me pregunto con total naturalidad.

- No, no me gustan los cigarrillos- respondí un poco extrañada.

- El otro día te vi comprando los mismos cigarrillos que yo, no se si lo recuerdas- ¿Cómo no recordarlo?

- Ohh… si lo que pasa es que mi mamá me había mandado comprar cigarrillos, eso es todo. A mi no me gustan- me molestaba la idea de que pensara que yo era una "niñita de mamá".

-¿Con quien vives en tu casa?-

-Prácticamente vivo sola. Mi mamá y mi papá están separados, yo vivo con mi madre, pero ella casi no está en casa, porque su trabajo la mantiene muy ocupada, y viaja mucho así que, con suerte si la veo tres veces a la semana-

-Que mal- dijo haciendo una mueca, como si se estuviera lamentando por mi soledad.

-No, la verdad es que está bien porque así tengo mi espacio, y no me molesta, porque se que es importante para ella y para mi que tenga un trabajo estable, aunque el precio sea vernos muy poco- a pesar de eso yo la extrañaba mucho.

-Pero ¿No te sientes sola?- dijo mirándome preocupado, deseaba con toda mi alma que ojala se le esfumaran esos lentes para ver sus ojos preciosos

-Un poco, pero mis amigos aminoran casi toda mi soledad. Excepto cuando estoy en mi casa, porque se siente muy vacía, sobre todo a la hora de comer -dije a mí pesar

-Oye, si no quieres cenar sola, puedes venir a mi casa comer con migo y los demás- dijo gentilmente, regalándome una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, muy reconfortante. Yo estaba chillando de alegría por dentro, y sentía que mi corazón iba a salir corriendo desde mi pecho.

Lamentablemente, llegamos a la escuela. Justo a tiempo. Pero para mi mala suerte estaban Charlotte y su grupito de súper modelos tontas, tan tontas, que hasta una piedra era un mejor ser pensante que ellas. Me miraron despectivamente para luego darse cuenta de mi apuesto chofer y quedar boquiabiertas, estaban a unos metros de distancia. El se bajó del auto para abrirme la puerta como todo un caballero.

-Gracias Gerard, te debo una-

-No me debes nada, no iba a dejar que llegaras tarde por mi culpa. Además creo que tus amigas te estaban esperando- dijo mirándolas por un segundo o menos.

-¿Ellas? Ni loca son las peores harpías del universo. Me vuelven loca- Dije haciendo cara de asco. Lanzó una carcajada encantadora y se despidió.

No me había dado cuenta que todos nos estaban mirando. Me puse roja como tomate.

-Adiós Faith- dijo mientras se sacaba los lentes y me dedicaba esa sonrisa de niño que tenía.

-Chao- dije sonriendo como tonta.

Tocaron la campana y me fui con la cabeza agacha, ya que TODOS me miraban. De repente Charlotte se para en medio de mi camino y dice cínicamente.

-Buenos días Faith ¿Cómo estás?- _Hasta que tu me hablaste, perfectamente_

-Bien gracias- traté de esquivarla, pero ella y sus amigas me lo impidieron.

-¿El chico que venía con tigo era tu novio?- dijo con ese ligero aire de desprecio. Me comían las ganas de decirle que si, pero no lo dije.

-No, es mi amigo-

-Ohh… lo suponía-dijo mirándome de pies a cabeza -¿Podrías darle esto, por favor?- expresó con ese tono que tanto detestaba. Me pasó un sobre que decía

"_Estás cordialmente invitado a mi fiesta"_ No se la recibí.

-Pero ¿Si ni siquiera lo conoces?- dije enojada

-A ti eso no te importa. Tu no vas a financiar la fiesta, a la que, por cierto, no estás invitada. Por lo tanto deja de opinar sobre a quien debo o no invitar. ¿Te quedó claro?- dijo enojada, pero sin que se moviera un pelo, de ese cabello color castaño claro.

Una de sus matonas me quitó mi mochila la abrió, y metió el sobre con violencia, para luego tirar mi mochila al suelo. Malditas perras.

Mark (mi mejor amigo) recogió mi mochila, las fulminó con la mirada y les dijo

- Váyanse "Barbies" estúpidas-

- Cállate punkidiota- respondió Alexa, la chica que tiró mi mochila al suelo. El grupo de tontas, al fin me dejaron tranquila.

-¿Te hicieron daño?- dijo preocupado y aún alterado.

-No más que lo de costumbre-dije mientras le quitaba con delicadeza mi mochila de sus manos. Mark era un punk de pies a cabeza, y por dentro también. En cierto modo me sentía protegida por mi "hermano mayor".

Al final del día, cuando ya estaba lista para irme a la cama, miré por mi ventana, para ver aunque fuese, sólo su silueta. Y ahí estaba, con uno de sus amigos tocando guitarra, y el cantando algo que creo que decía:

_Now, but I can't And I don't know_

_How we're just two men as God had made us,_

_Well, I can't...well, I can!_

_Too much, too late, or just not enough of this_

_Pain in my heart for your dying wish,_

_I'll kiss your lips again._

Me gustaba su vos... y su cara, su físico, su risa y esos atrayentes ojos verdes…


End file.
